apuesta
by Mayra L.R
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke hacen una apuesta:besar a Sakura ¿quien ganara?
1. Chapter 1

_**Apuesta:**_

En Konoha era un día corriente y tranquilo para los habitantes ,en otras palabras, _agradable,_excepto para Naruto que con su ya conocida hiperactividad todo le parecía en extremo aburrido ya que su sensei Kakashi se fue hace ya una larga semana a una peligrosa misión dejando al resto del inexperto equipo siete atrás sin nada mas importante que hacer que pasear perros y sacar malas yerbas ,bufo por lo bajo, ¡el era el futuro Hokage! ¡que clase de misiones eran esas!.

Arrugo el entrecejo con evidente enojo, impotente ante la situación ,por lo menos había terminado sus "misiones" del día de hoy aunque le costo mucho no enfrentarse con Sasuke a quien todo le salia bien mientras que a él...mejor ni decirlo ,continuo caminando despreocupadamente con los brazos detrás de la nuca entre las muchas personas que transitaban en la calle principal de la aldea.

Su rebuscado cerebro comenzó a maquinar una idea para divertirse, quizás ¿alguna travesura?; descarto rápidamente la idea todavía estaba vetado de Ichiraku orden impuesta por el mismísimo tercer Hokage,pero ¿entonces que? , siguió paseando su aburrida mirada por el lugar cuando de pronto algo llamo su atención los vio por un segundo y continuo como si nada pero como si su cerebro cruzara un par de cables se detuvo en seco y una sonrisa "zorruna" apareció en su rostro,definitivamente esa pareja besándose le dio una gran idea -ahora tengo que buscar al teme de Sasuke-dijo con entusiasmo en voz alta comenzando a correr pero su cara se contrajo con asco al pensar en lo que dijo _-que mal que sonó eso-_pensó.

* * *

><p>Un atractivo pelinegro caminaba tranquilamente hasta su casa cuando escucho un grito bastante conocido-¡teme espera!-hizo una mueca de disgusto importante y se giro con bastante pesar hacia al rubio que el denominaba como idiota ,observando como se acercaba a él corriendo.<p>

-¿que quieres?-"saludo" con tono molesto una vez que Naruto se paro ante el respirando agitadamente tratando de recuperar la respiración por su pequeña carrera.

Naruto ignoro la ácida pregunta del chico Uchiha -estuve pensando.

-milagro-interrumpió Sasuke.

Naruto puso una cara molesta pero nuevamente decidió ignorarlo-¿no estas aburrido?-pregunto con una sonrisa picara.

-hmp ¿que te importa?-contesto prepotentemente.

-¡lo estas si o no!-grito el rubio ya irritado.

-pues si pero no se a que viene todo esto-contesto también irritado.

-es que se me ocurrió una fantástica idea que me hizo venir a buscarte-dijo emocionado.

-hmp ¿ y cual se supone que es esa "fantástica" idea eh?-_como si a un idiota como tu se le ocurriera una buena idea._

-es que iba caminando por la calle y de pronto vi a una pareja besándose-relato.

La cara de Sasuke fue de la incredulidad al horror al pensar que ese idiota fuera a buscarlo después de ver eso-eres una maldito enfermo-insulto con asco a Naruto, esta bien aguantaba a las locas que tenia por fans pero esto ya era demasiado.

-¿eh?...¡¿pero que pensaste pedazo de estúpido? !.

-lo que cualquier persona pensaría después de escuchar eso-dijo Sasuke con toda la razón del mundo.

-¡pues estas totalmente equivocado no era eso lo que se me ocurrió maldito pervertido!.

-¡¿ahora yo soy el pervertido?,dime de una vez por todas cual fue tu puta idea Naruto antes de que te mate-pronuncio con los ojos cerrados presionándose las sienes buscando paciencia donde no había.

El rubio bufo-esta bien mi idea es...

-¿que haces? ¡dilo de una vez!.

-ya Sasuke ,quería ponerle mas emoción y dramatismo mi idea es hacer una apuesta.

-hmp y dime por que aceptaría esa apuesta.

-por que el que gane sera el mejor indiscutidamente por los siglos de los siglos por mas de que peleemos miles de veces esta apuesta es la que vale-dijo seguro de si mismo exagerando cada palabra que salia de su boca.

-¿eso significa que no me molestaras mas?-Naruto asintió con la cabeza seriamente-acepto-contesto alto y claro.

-genial ,la apuesta consiste en, besar a Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente! ¿me extrañaron? (seguramente ni siquiera leyeron una de mis historias pero no importa jaja)vengo con esta historia que se me ocurrió de la nada después de mucho tiempo sin escribir ,bueno esto va ser muy corto seguramente solo un cap mas (si es que me dejan REVIEWS por este).<strong>

**ACLARACIONES:**

**-NO es yaoi.**

**-Pareja ya definida.**

**-Seguramente solo tendrá un cap mas siempre y cuando me dejen comentarios ,es mucho pedir? T.T (si no estas registrad puedes comentar igualmente).**

**-Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura tienen en este fic 13 años.**

**-Obviamente los personajes ni el mundo Naruto me pertenece sino que a un japones muy pero muy rico.**

**Dudas ? recomendaciones? algo que les gustaria que pase? no duden en decírmelo :)**

**Visiten mi perfil!**

**Los quiero fanfiction que leyeron Todooo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Apuesta capitulo 2:**

-genial,la apuesta consiste en ,besar a Sakura.

Sasuke lo miro por un segundo ,tratando de entender como funcionaba su cerebro llegando a la conclusión de que el rubio no lo tenia.

Sinceramente esperaba algo como quien le daba la vuelta la mundo mas rápido o escalar la montaña mas alta con un solo brazo cosas así, físicas , que demostraran un reto pero besar a Sakura, siendo sincero no resultaba algo muy difícil de conseguir para él, después de todo ella estaba "enamorada" o para sus ojos obsesionada con él sumando a eso que ella demostraba constantemente que odiaba a Naruto, ¿entonces por que él traería una apuesta semejante ? siendo el precisamente quien llevaba la desventaja.

-¿ y bien que dices Sasuke?-pregunto el rubio seriamente.

-hmp tu sabes perfectamente que Sakura te odia ¿como piensas ganar esta ridícula apuesta?.

-jejeje tengo mis trucos teme ademas de que dudo que ganes-contesto con una gran sonrisa.

-¿por que lo dudas?.

-simple,eres la persona mas fría y antisociable que conocí no te imagino buscando ni a Sakura ni a ninguna chica para besarla-explico el rubio campante por su "brillante" deducción.

-hmp -pronuncio Sasuke cerrando sus ojos para abrirlos al segundo-pues te sorprenderías Naruto un ninja por mas frió que sea siempre se las arregla para cumplir sus objetivos , y yo no soy una excepción ,ademas no tengo la necesidad de besar a Sakura -Naruto lo miro sin entender-ella me besara a mi.

-¡eres un maldito altanero Sasuke!-grito el rubio echando chispas.

-solo digo la verdad pero igualmente no te seguiré el juego simplemente no lo haré-dijo el pelinegro dándose la media vuelta para seguir su camino pero antes de que dará dos pasos Naruto se interpuso.

-¡ a no señor lo lamento pero tu ya aceptaste y no te puedes echar atrás!.

-¿y que se supone que harás para que no lo haga eh?-pregunto retadoramente ya hartado.

-si no aceptas le diré a todo el mundo que eres un cobarde.

-hmp no me importa-dijo el pelinegro echando a un lado bruscamente a Naruto para continuar su camino.

-¡ y ademas de eso colgare un cartel gigante en la montaña de los hokages donde diga "Sasuke Uchiha es gay por no querer besar chicas" ¿que tal?-anuncio gritando el rubio unos metros detrás de él.

Sasuke arrugo el entrecejo y largo un chasquido con la lengua murmuro-maldito subnormal-pero siguió caminando.

-¡lo digo en serio Sasuke!-insistió Naruto ,el pelinegro lo pensó un momento ,si ganaba esa estúpida apuesta el insufrible de Naruto lo dejaría de molestar para siempre,cosa que mas deseaba después de cumplir su venganza, pero sino le seguía el juego parecía que le haría la vida mas imposible de lo que ya le hacia,miro el cielo molesto como quisiendo cuestionarle a kami por lo que tenia que pasar para luego suspirar cansadamente y dirigir la vista al suelo resignado.

No era tonto sabia que si aceptaba la apuesta tal vez se libraría de Naruto pero ¿ y Sakura? ¡la trataba como basura pero igualmente ella no lo dejaba de molestar! ¿que pasaría si la besara?.

-¿y bien Sasuke?-pregunto con una sonrisita cínica el molesto chico,él Uchiha nunca sintió tantas ganas de golpear a alguien como en ese momento y ni siquiera sabia por que se contenía,bien de Sakura se encargaría mas tarde, ya se le ocurriría algo.

Se giro hacia Naruto formo unas de sus sonrisas sobradoras, altaneras para decir- esta bien idiota,acepto ganarte.

-¡eso ya lo veremos teme! la apuesta comienza en este momento.

-espera un segundo pondré una regla.

-¿cual?.

-esta prohibido que te transformes en mi-sentencio el azabache seriamente.

-¡como si quisiera transformarme en ti pedazo de teme!-grito nervioso, Sasuke se giro ignorándolo para luego saltar a los tejados hacia dios sabe donde.

-¿y ahora que haré?...maldito Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Sasuke saltaba de techo en techo buscando a la molesta chica entre las multitudes, sin embargo realmente no sabia que haría al encontrarla, se sentía frustrado al ser de una o otra manera obligado a aceptar la puesta, por lo menos había descubierto el estúpido plan de Naruto pero su cabeza estaba mas centrada en la reacción de la Haruno después del "beso" al pensar en eso puso una mueca de asco ,siempre le pareció asqueroso los besos y tenia que admitir que después de su primer beso se traumo de por vida tratando de evitarlos a toda costa ,era irónico el buscar uno.<p>

Dejo su pensamientos a un lado al llamar, inevitablemente,su atención el color rosa del pelo de Sakura quien caminaba sola por un callejón.

* * *

><p>Sakura iba por las callejuelas de la aldea caminando torpemente por la pila de papeles que llevaba en brazos ,tenia un temple de cansancio y enojo.<p>

Su día no era el mejor ni mucho menos llevaba la carga de pura decepción de la semana ,desde que Kakashi se fue no tenían misiones muy difíciles que por consecuencia terminaban siendo relativamente mucho mas cortas de lo normal lo que significaba menos tiempo con su amado Sasuke y el poco tiempo que pasaban juntos el ni siquiera parecía notar su presencia cosa que la mataba y para colmo la obligan a llevar pesados documentos de un lado para otro,al menos que ocurriera un milagro esta semana seria la peor de su vida.

Tan perdida en su cabeza la tomo por completa sorpresa la persona que salto en frente de ella haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio pero por mero milagro los papeles no se cayeron después de una rápida revisión a ellos se fijo en quien tenia en frente y casi se cae con papeles y todo al ver a Sasuke Uchiha quien largo un suspiro cansado al ver la reacción de la chica.

-¿Sa-Sasuke kun?.

-hmp ,si soy yo Sakura-respondió con toda la paciencia que le quedaba.

-¿me buscabas?-pregunto feliz.

-la verdad si.

-dime en que te puedo ayudar Sasuke kun-dijo con una enorme sonrisa presionándose los papeles contra el pecho emocionada.

El chico Uchiha tomo todo el aire que cabían en sus pulmones para suspirar nuevamente ante una extrañada Sakura ,se acerco a ella quien inconscientemente retrocedía hasta chocar contra la cerca de madera quedando atrapada entre ella y Sasuke quien acerco su boca tan cerca de la de ella que sentía su respiración dejándola totalmente sorprendida ,presiono mas los documentos contra su pecho.

-Sakura...besame...por favor-susurro dejándola shokeada abriendo sus ojos a mas no poder ,al parecer un milagro ocurrió.

Paso solo un segundo en el cual busco la mirada del chico pero no la encontró ya que se escondía tras sus suaves cabellos que en ese momento tocaban su nariz ,solo paso un segundo de pura felicidad cuando escucho un grito y Sasuke fue derribado ,alejado ,arrancado de su lado por Naruto.

Naruto al ver la escena se tiro encima de Sasuke llevándolo a un par de metros de la pelirosa .

-¡¿ que haces idiota? ! -grito el pelinegro tratando de sacarse de encima al rubio quien lo sujetaba con fuerza.

-¡ no es obvio,estoy encargándome de no perder!-contesto el rubio,siguieron forcejearon hasta que escucharon un sonido extraño y cientos de papeles volaron alrededor de ellos ,sus miradas se dirigieron a Sakura quien se había desmayado,su mente y cuerpo no aguanto tanta emoción en tan poco tiempo.

-¡Sakura chan!.

-sal de encima idiota-se quejo Sasuke empujando al molesto rubio a un lado quien no tardo en ir al lado de la desmayada chica,con pesadez se levanto del suelo hasta caminar los pocos pasos hasta el restante equipo siete.

-¡¿ que le hiciste pedazo de teme? !.

-hmp lo que me faltaba que ahora me culpas a mi no le hice nada todo esto es tu culpa por tu idiota apuesta.

-creo que tienes razón-dijo cabizbajo viendo el estado de Sakura-es mejor no seguir con la apuesta.

-hasta que tu cabeza funciono,ahora levanta los papeles y llévalos a la torre mientras yo llevo a Sakura a su casa-concluyo sin ánimos .

-¿y por que tu llevaras a Sakura?-pregunto desconfiado.

-si quieres hazlo tu no me importa pero no se que harás si despierta.

Naruto trago en seco imaginando la golpiza que recibiría de Sakura por arruinar su esperado beso con Sasuke.

-de acuerdo lo haré teme.

* * *

><p>Sasuke caminaba con Sakura en brazos estilo nupcial por la calle destino a la casa de la chica actualmente inconsciente ,ignorando las miradas curiosas y extrañadas de los aldeanos y ninjas,la jornada habia sido larga por suerte para él el día ya se estaba apagando en el amanecer , agradecía el no haber llegado a besar a la chica e igualmente librarse de la apuesta,la pelirosa comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos verdes contemplando la cara de Sasuke quien veía concentrado al frente.<p>

-¿Sasuke kun?-este le dirigió la mirada - ¿que sucedió?.

-no lo se te encontré desmayada al lado de unos papeles y te estoy llevando a tu casa, tendrías que comer mas azúcar -mintió para salvar su pellejo y por consecuencia el de Naruto.

La evidente cara de decepción de Sakura no le paso desapercibida.

-pareció tan real-susurro para si la pelirosa.

-¿que?.

-no nada olvídalo Sasuke kun.

-tu casa es aquí ,no?.

-si gracias por traerme-agradeció bajando al piso.

-de nada ,nos vemos mañana-se despidió el pelinegro comenzando a seguir su camino.

-¡Sasuke kun espera !-este se detuvo, la muchacha aprovecho para correr a su encuentro.

-¿que sucede?.

Sakura no sabia que decir o hacer, actuando como su corazón le pedía con desesperación hacia tiempo ,tomo desprevenido al chico de la nuca obligandolo a besarla , soltándolo al segundo al separarse tan bruscamente como se juntaron Sakura nuevamente no sabia que decir y no se atrevia a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sa-Sasuke...yo,lo siento pero es q-.

-hasta mañana Sakura-dijo como si nada hubiera pasado dándose la media vuelta y comenzando a caminar tranquilamente , sabia que eso no fue romántico,lindo ,suave y hasta resulto incomodo pero no tan terrible como se lo imaginada o pensaba que seria ,aunque de algo estaba seguro, le hubiera encantado ganar esa apuesta.

* * *

><p><strong>hola! chicas y chicos fanfiction! espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado y que mi narración no fuera tan espantosa como para arruinarles la lectura jaja .Mil disculpas por la tardanza! yo soy así puedo estar un mes sin que se me ocurra algo y de pronto viene la inspiración y termino un cap en un día pero juro que siempre termino mis historias ,pronto seguiré con RELATOS mi única historia inconclusa,muchas gracias por leer !<strong>

**¿REVIEWS (comentarios)?**


End file.
